Shantae & Orlando: The Pirates Curse
by SparkFlameHero1
Summary: Half Genie Hero Shantae is without magic and has to save Sequin Land once more. Teaming up with her enemy Risky Boot to fight against the return of the Pirate Master. But, they are not alone for the ride as someone new has come to Sequin Land.


Shantae & Orlando: The Pirate's Curse

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shantae or anything of the series, but my OC. Please enjoy and leave a review as it helps to know. And thank you.**

Chapter 1: It Takes Two to be True

Sailing in the sea of the ocean blue, a ship in a shape of a shark moved as the winds blew. The sails and the flag that flutters on top of the ship had an shark fin 'O'. At the front looked like a face of a shark. It had a painted mouth wide open with teeth and red eyes, fins were on the sides and a tail fin on the back. The color of this ship was a mix of blue, grey, and white. But, what was interesting about this ship was the Great White Sharks following it by its side. As if they see this ship as their own.

At the wheel stood a teen boy of 17 that was steering the ship. He had to be 5.11ft tall as he looks a bit skinny but, had some muscle. He has short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and light tan skin. He was wearing a short sleeve blue shirt with the same 'O' on the ship that was on the front of his shirt. He also wore a long sleeve purple sweat jacket with the 'O' on the back. His pants were purple and his shoes were blue and white with bolts on the sides. He had golden ring bracelets on his wrists and one golden ear ring on his right ear.

"It seems I'll be making it to Sequin Lands; Scuttle Town sooner than I thought. But, I can't forget what I've come here for." the teen said to himself as he remembered his mission.

 **Flashback** :

"My dear boy, as King of Tech Island I beg of you to stop this evil that may bring ruin to this world and the Genie Realm's futures. As Guardian your mission is to find the 8 Legendary Magic Stones that are hidden on different islands near Sequin Land. From what we can tell that one of them should be close by on a small island known as Scuttle Town. Go with great speeds, we and all the people of Tech believe in you." An old man in a royal robe, and a golden crown on his head said to the teen.

"I will do my best King Tech. For you, the royal family, my grandpa, the island of Tech, and the world."

 **End of Flashback:**

He must do this mission or the two worlds of both this world and Genie Realm are doom. As he continue to sail he starts to see the town only to see smoke and fire in the distance.

"What's going on!?" He questioned as he was making his way as fast as he can. As he made it to shore he anchored his ship and then he pulled out a glass bottle as he pulled the cork and point the bottle at ship. It then started to shrink and get sucked into the bottle. Then as it was in completely he put the cork back in and now it looked like a normal ship in a bottle. "There, now to take care of what's going on here."

As the boy ran he saw crowds of people running for their lives as he sees the unforgivable. Buildings and homes were being destroyed. Men in blue, red, and black came with guns, bombs, and missiles chasing the towns folk.

"Not on my watch." The teen charged in and started to beat the living life out of the men and one by one, no matter the numbers the boy beat them. As he was finish with a few more he came across a girl with blonde hair with a bird on her arm and a spiked blue hair guy.

"Excuse me for this. I'm new here but can you please tell me what's going on here?" he asked.

"Well, to put it short a madman named Ammo Baron has just attacked Scuttle Town as he's the new mayor. Our Mayor Scuttlebutt, sold the town and he can't do a thing to stop Ammo Baron from destroying everything." the blonde girl said as her bird screeched.

"Yeah, and our friend which happens to be the guardian of the town is going to fight him now." The spiked haired guy said.

"Alright. I'll go on ahead and lend a hand." the teen boy said as he went to stop this madness.

As he worked his way he saw a big blue tank with a one eyed man a the top of it. He could tell this guy was Ammo Baron and the one causing this mess. As he looked more he saw a girl with long purple hair in a ponytail.

The girl turned and the two met eyes. The boy saw nothing but beauty within those eyes of hers. And it took his will to not stare at her body as he can tell she is a dancer. A belly dancer. To the girl she see a handsome man standing before her. Looking at him he had to be close to her age.

The two keep staring as they had blushes on their faces. But, the staring stop as a cannonball shot from the blue tank and was heading toward the girl.

"Look out!" the teen boy shouted as he jumped in front of the girl as the cannon ball headed straight for him as he gave it a swift hard kick sending it back to the tank as it went into the barrel and clog the cannon and the tank blew up as Ammo Baron flew out.

"That takes care of you!" the girl said.

"What you did here is unforgivable." the boy said looking down at Ammo Baron.

"Nooo! Look what you've done to my tank! It was a gift from mother!" the Baron cried.

As this happen a white bearded man in a green coat came with the blonde girl and the spiked haired boy along with a chubby man.

"What's all this commotion?" asked the old man.

"It's the Ammo Baron." said the blonde.

"He trying to destroy Scuttle Town." said the spiked boy.

"I want my chocolate back!" said the chubby man as everyone gave him a strange look still they then heard a loud shout.

"HALT!" said as two blue armored men came.

"Who said that?" asked the boy.

"The Royal Guards! They'll fix this." said the girl with the ponytail.

"Guardian Genie! You must Cease your attack by order of the Sequin Land Sultana!" said one of the knights.

"Wha-me?!" she was in shock and so was everyone else.

"Phaw-haw! You see? The law's on my side you brats!" Ammo Baron chuckled.

"...but... but he's the one who..." she tried to explain.

"For assaulting the rightful owner of this town, your status as town guardian is hereby revoked!" the other knight said handing her a scroll as a court of summons. "You are hereby confined to quarters until your hearing at Sequin Land Palace. You'll be relieved of any special weaponry at that time. Good day!"

"Looks like someone's getting a haircut! Har har har!" the Baron laughed.

Seeing this unfortunate turn of events one stands to this. "Hold it! What gives you the right when this beautiful young lady and her friends were trying to protect this town from this madman!" said the boy making the girl guardian blush at his words.

"This doesn't concern you." said one of the guards.

"Actually it does. This man you call owner of this town is destroying homes and attack the people. If that were a leader I had to follow they better have a good reason cause I'm not having anything to do with when it comes to the kind people and their lives." said the teen.

"Just who do you think you are to speak in such a manner?" asked the other knight.

"Orlando A. Pomeroy: Guardian of Tech Island! I was sent here by order of his Majesty: King Tech the 4th! I came here on a mission that was given to me by the royal family."

Everyone was shocked by the word of his name and the the island he was from.

"It can't be?! The Island of great technology?!" the surprised bearded man said.

"It can't be?! It's a trick?!" Ammo Baron panicked.

"If you want proof this form written by his majesty and my badge should prove what I say is true." the boy named Orlando handed said paper and badge of the same 'O' to the knights.

"There is no doubt about it. He is the guardian of Tech Island. And this form is proof as well." said the knight.

"Forgive us Tech Guardian, but this matter is of Scuttle Towns. The Guardian Genie has attacked the owner of this town and even if his actions are cruel it's still the against the law, I'm sorry. Good day." said the knight as they left.

"HA! It doesn't change a thing if another Guardian is here. This town is mine and I can do with every the hell I want to it." said Ammo Baron as he left.

"They can't take my hair, can they Uncle? It's all I have left!" the Guardian of Scuttle Town panicked.

"Do as they say for now." said the man in green.

"But what if..." she was about to say.

"Patience. I will head to the palace myself to sort this out. Just promise me you'll Stay Out of Trouble!" he said with a stern look.

"I promise, Uncle." she said sadly as her uncle left.

"My poor, poor town." the mayor wept as he left.

"Guess we blew it, huh? What a mess." said the spiky haired boy.

"Your Uncle's right. We'll just have to place our trust in the authorities and hope for the best." Said the blonde.

"Damnit!" cursed Orlando.

"Um, excuse me. But, I want to thank you for saving me back there." said the Guardian Genie.

"Heh, it's no prob. I was doing what anyone would do. But, still sorry you had to lose your position as guardian." Orlando said sadly.

"No, it's alright." she said.

"And you called her beautiful." smirked the blonde.

"Oh, um, yeah. I mean, I was taught to treat women with respect and be honest. You are beautiful too. I can tell you can handle yourself, but I can see you are very talented." Orlando blushed madly.

"Thank you." blushed the Guardian.

"Oh, um thanks." blushed the blonde as well.

Silence was heard until the spiky haired boy talked, "So, you're a guardian too?"

"Oh, yes. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Orlando A. Pomeroy: Guardian of Tech Island." Orlando said with a smile. "But, you can call me Orlando."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Shantae: the Half Genie Guardian of Scuttle Town... Well, former guardian and half genie." she said with a frown.

"Huh, what do you mean former half genie?" Orlando asked.

"It's a long story. I'm Sky, I run a nest shop where I take care of eggs. And this Wrench." the blonde introduce herself and her bird as he screeched.

"Wow, that's nice. I can totally see it in you." Orlando complemented.

"And I'm Bolo. I don't do nothing special, but I do what I can." said the spiky haired boy.

"Sweetness!" Orlando shouted.

"So, what is Tech Island? I never heard of it before." asked Shantae.

"Well, it's no wonder. Tech Island is known only to the smartest people of the world as the people of Tech don't want pirates and other baddies to steal their tech. But, we also let tourists in from time to time, but you can't be too careful." Orlando explained.

"Wow, really?" Bolo asked in surprise.

"Yup. Tech Island is the most advanced place there is in the world. We have all sorts of things, but it's my first time here in Sequin Land and Scuttle Town." Orlando said.

"Really, well why are you here? You said you were here on a mission by the king of Tech Island." asked Shantae.

"Yeah I am, but it's very important and kinda hush hush. So, I can't talk about it. Sorry." he apologized.

"It's alright. Hey, while you're here, why don't we give you a tour of Scuttle Town! Before Ammo Baron starts destroy anymore of it." offered Shantae.

"Sure why not. I have time to spare." Orlando accepted.

"I'm free." said Bolo.

"I don't mind." Sky agreed.

And so Orlando and his new friends went to look around what remains of Scuttle Town.

 **And that's it everybody! I've been waiting to do this for awhile and to see not that many OC's in Shantae fanfictions or many for that matter. It was bothering for a while. So, I hoped you'd enjoyed it and wait and see for the next chapter. Till then, SparkFlames Out!**


End file.
